The Blog
by AspireToGreatness
Summary: Shino's never been heard, always been an outsider and never been recognized. But now, everyone will listen to what he has to say. Some of you may know this story. Others may not. But I hope all will enjoy The Blog.
1. Just One

_*A/N:This is a fanfic I have posted fanfiction before but because it was incomplete I deleted it. I am bringing it back because it is now complete I will post one chapeter every week until the fanfic in it's entirety is posted. Thanks for all your support.*  
_

**The Blog**

_*A/N: This story takes places before the time skip and before the chunnin exams when all the Naruto characters were still rookies. In this story things are similar to the real world like blogs hit music and clothing. *  
_

_**Ch.1: Just One...**_

Team 8 was training one day and their sensei Kurenai, let them take a break. Team 7 and 10 had come to join them for lunch and Shino was sitting under a tree watching everyone talking, laughing and eating together. Shino felt really left out.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

Look at everyone! So happy together, and look at me all alone and no one is even making an attempt to start a conversation with me. I know people think I'm creepy because I have alot of bugs, but I'm still human. I'm not even hoping for a girl to talk to me they all freak out when they see bugs; except for Hinata who cherishes all forms of life. Even some of the dudes are creeped out by bugs, even though they won't admit it. Man! I'm even lamer than Lee and he says things like "Guy Sensei lets run off to the fountain of youth!" but everyone likes him. I guess its because he's really nice and he dosen't bother anybody. What if I were Lee? I mean maybe if I dress in a tight green jumpsuit get a really bad haircut and follow around a guy who's like asuperhuman when it comes to taijustu. Yea, I'd be popular then. I wish. Even Naruto has friends. He's a troublemaker but atleast he gets attention. Of course there's Shikamaru the silent genius. Those genius types don't need friends they've got too much thinking about, but he has friends anyway. Then theres Sasuke, he keeps to himself and becomes uber popular. When am I going to become uber popular? I've been by myself for as long as I can remember.

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

Shino gently pulled a tiny lady bug off a blade of grass and let it crawl across his palm, then he used a justu he'd been practicing to move the lady bug from his left hand to his right and finally unto a leaf on the tree above he noticed Naruto stumbling off into the bushes. Looking around he realized he was the only one who noticed this. From where he was sitting Shino could tell two things: 1.) Naruto was peeing. 2.) He was peeing on poison ivy but didn't seem to notice. Shino recalled Naruto had been sleeping that day in the academy when they learned about the different types of wild plants from edible to dangerous to itchy. Shino started to chuckle behind his jacket. He really wanted to burst out with laughter but everyone already thought he was weird he didn't need them thinking he was any weirder if they all saw him laughing at what they couldn't figure out.

Naruto walked away from the bushes in his usual relaxed state. Shino wanted to tell someone, anyone! But everytime he spoke people would look at him wierd and walk away so telling any so telling any other of the rookies was out of the question.

Later that night Shino was in his room organizing his jars of bugs in alphabetical order _{A/N: I know Shino sounds like a total dork here}._ What alot of people, well heck, what **everyone **didn't know about him was that he was a neat freak. Maybe no one would believe him if he told them. It's hard to imagine a bug user as the 'clean' type when everyone conisders bugs to be dirty filthy creatures.

Shino flopped down on his bed and stared through his open window. His room had a perfect view of Konohagakure's forest. He could see lightning bugs lighting up the entrance between two parted trees. Thinking of the incident with Naruto earlier in the day Shino started laughing. He just had to share what he had witnessed.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

Maybe people will be more willing to talk to me if they don't know its me. I should start a blog! No way blogs are girly. But then again, I can just post this one thing and see what happens.

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

Shino jumped up off his bed and raced over to his laptop. He quickly created a blogging account and started to write his first entry.

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

**The scars of your love remind me of us,**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,**

**I can't help feeling,**

**We could've had it all...But seriously folks I'm not here to talk about Adele's new hit song.**

**Nope. I'm here to talk about something only I witnessed while Team 8, 7, and 10 were having lunch together. A certain male rookie ran off with the need to use the bathroom and after unsuccesfully finding a restroom (the port-o-pottie had been removed off of the training ground earlier in the morning) he resorted to a leak in the bushes. And what about toliet paper? Well this **_**smart **_**blonde used a clean sheet of poison ivy. By now, the itch has got to be killing him.**

Shino reread his blog entry and satisfied with his work, he signed off and went to eat dinner.

~At Ino's house~

Ino was jamming to some music in her room while shouting over the music to talk to the girls on the other end of the three way call.

"OMG! OMG!" Ino heard Tenten scream.

"What?"

"I said OMG! OMG!"

Ino turned the music down.

"No! I meant OMG! OMG! what happened."

"Girls you have got to see this blog entry!"

"Who's it by?" Sakura asked.

"No idea all I know is the screenname smllrthnanAnt123, but its hilarious!" Tenten screamed and began laughing.

Immediatly Ino, and Sakura signed into there blogs and searched for the screenname Tenten told them. Ino speed read the blog and Tenten's comment posted after Shikamaru's and Choji's.

**LazyBoii**

**-Yea, he's **_**really **_**smart. **

**BBQcHipS!**

**-Hahaha! Poison ivy. Classic. Cnt w8 to find out who it was!**

**NinjaGurl**

**-OMG. I cnt stp laughing long enuf to think about who it might have been!**

Ino was tearing from laughing so hard, she posted a comment and Sakura followed.

**BlondeBaBe76**

**-That's what boys get 4 bing disgustin n using z bathroom in public!**

**Pinki**

**-Onli 1 person could have done this. **

The next day Shino was walking quickly he had woken up late but if he hurried he would only be 10 minutes late for training. On his way to meet up with his team he noticed Team 8 waiting for Asuma and standing in a circle. They seemed to be discussing somehting privatley. Shino over heard the conversation as he passed.

"It was Naruto for sure!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Choji hissed at her.

"Well of course it was, but I want to know is who wrote that blog!"

"I wonder if they'll write again tonight?" Ino asked.

Shino had never even considered that people would read his blog, much less want more. The plan was write one and see what happened. Obviously, people responded and they were intrested. Should he write more and about what?


	2. Secretly Smart

_**Ch.2: Secretly Smart**_

Shino awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. He'd been worrying all night about what he would write in his blog today. Before, nobody wanted to talk to him but now through his new blog people were interested in what he had to say and wanted to hear more. He knew his life was starting to change. However, what if nothing happened today? What if he wrote but no one cared about what he wrote? Shino rolled over to the edge of his bed, swung his feet off and got up. He took a shower and feed his bugs. Right now he had to put thoughts of his blog aside because he would be helping out in the hokage tower. Today would be a day to prove his skills of how helpful he could be. He got dressed buttoned up his trench coat and put on his dark glasses. He really didn't need to wear these glasses on regular days but they were a trademark of his clan and when in battle the glasses gave him the vision of any bug he wanted. He could see as if he were an eagle, or view everything as if he was an ant. He looked around to make sure his room was spotless, then headed for the door.

The streets of Konoha were just coming to life. A few people dotted the corners here and there. Shino noticed that Sakura had stopped to talk with Ino on her way to wherever she was going. A guy like him would never know where a girl like Sakura could possibly be going. Shino wished he had a friend to stop and talk with. Each face he saw was familiar but yet so strange because the person behind the face had never given him the time of day. Looking around he was begining to feel a bit depressed, so he picked up his pace.

The hokage tower was busy. Shino sat in the waiting room by the front desk along with the intel division. From his seat he could see through the glass divider into the halls of the tower. People with lab coats were looking at and comparing files, nurses were rushing back and forth, and a few jonins were discussing something with each other. Shino felt the fabric of the chair he was sitting in, it was thin and easily torn. More than likely this chair as well as the rest in the waiting room had bed bugs. Shino did a quick scan and conferred with his guess. Each chair was a breeding ground for ticks, fleas and bedbugs.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

I hope Kiba doesn't sit in one of these chairs. Bedbugs are bad enough, they don't need fleas too. Wait a minute! I hope they didn't bring me here to be an exterminator!

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

Shino's thoughts were interuppted when a tall nurse with short brown hair called his name.

"Abrumae, Shino?"

"That's me." Shino answered. As he got up he noticed that people from the intel divison were glaring at him, probally wondering how he came after them but got through before them.

"Follow me young man." The nurse said as she cleared a path through the busy hallway. The nurse lead him up a spiraling staircase.

"Today were going to need you to help out with organizing some files." The nurse told him as the kept climbing the stairs.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

Organizing? Score! This is going to be easy. When do these stairs end? We've been going for like 5 minutes now!

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

Five more minutes later...

"OK! Here we are! The storage floor!" The nurse said excitedly.

Shino had no idea how she had enough energy to be excited after walking up all those stairs.

"Finally." Shino mumbled.

The nurse held open a large brown door for Shino. They walked in and the door slid shut with a bang behind them. The room was huge. Book shelves and book shelves with scrolls, books, folders, and binders of every size filled the room. The walked to an open area in the middle of the library where books and stuff were piled unto a table. At the other table some men were seated working on something and a few women were lounging on the sourronding leather couches reading different items.

The nurse introduced Shino to everyone then told him what he had to do. A few uneventful hours passed and Shino quickly sorted and put the items on the table in the rightful place. As Shino went for the last item on the table he noticed the men that were working were getting really frustrated.

"No! No! No! That'll never work! Someone touches one book and the whole place will collapse!" The man pointed to a area on the map.

The other man shook his head. "It was just a suggestion, now were back to square one." He shrugged.

Then Hinata rounded the corner and appeared at the table with the men. Shino gasped.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

Hinata! What's she doing here? And with them? I wonder if she will say hi to me if she sees me. Ugh! Why am I thinking about this? I know it'll never happen.

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

Hinata looked up and caught Shino staring at her.

"H-hi S-sh-Shino." She stuttered softly.

Shino, gasped again. It was a good thing his trench coat covered his mouth or he would be catching flies. Robotically Shino raised one arm and waved it in reply.

"Hinata! Finally!" The man who had shrugged to the other earlier shook her hand.

"T-the Hoka-a-ge told me you needed he-help."

"Yes and not a moment too soon! We are trying to figure out how to expand the library without making it dangerous in any way."

Hinata study the layout on the table. Then she pointed at something and went into a fully detailed explanation of what they should do. They just stared at her. Hinata blushed

"It's simple ma-math r-really."

Shino knew exactly what he was going to blog about.

Later that afternoon, around the same time he had posted his first blog, Shino started his second.

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

**I totally want to go see that new Captain America movie. **

**It looks awesome, but in real life stuff like that doesn't happen to guys like him and me. **

**But, sometimes some really unexpected stuff happens. **

**Take for instances today in the library inside of the Hokage tower. **

**There I was diligently sorting and organizing and filing away books and important documents when I witnessed an incredible feat. **

**This intelligent woman deciphered how to expand the library without making it a death trap. Something two grown architects could**

**not figure out for 4 hours straight. The most amazing part? She did it in under 5 minutes! Looks like Shikamaru's got some competition!**

**Stay alert rookies, because someone among us is secretly smart. **

Choji was the first to read the blog as he was snacking on his favorite snack, barbecue flavored potato chips. He almost choked when he got to the end. He called Ino while he posted a comment.

**BBQcHipS!**

**-No way. I refuse 2 blieve it. **

"Ino did you see the blog?"

"What? It's up already?"

"Yup, and you'll never guess what it's about."

"Someone being secretly smart and threatening Shikamaru's rep as the only genius in Konoha?"

"Yea! Wait, how'd you guess?"

"I just read it."

"Ino you can't tell Shikamaru do you hear me?"

"Choji your breaking up. Speak louder!"

"Ino? Ino?"

"You must be going through a tunnel oh well. I'll call you back later."

"Ino?" Choji called into the phone but only the dial tone responded.

Ino didn't know why people told her not to do things. Knowing she shouldn't just made her want to do it more. So she called Shikamaru to rub it in. By the time Shikamaru had read the blog entry several of the rookies had already weighed in.

**Pinki**

**-It waz bound to hapn soonr or latr**

**IwntRollovr**

**-Ha! Take that smarty pants Shikamaru! =P**

**Soon2bHokage**

**-I'm just glad this 1 isnt bout me! -_-**

**LazyBoii**

**-Nobody is smarter than me. I'll find them and prove it. **


	3. What Neji Doesn't See

_**Ch.3: What Neji Doesn't See**_

Tenten was extra happy today. She was finally going to do it. She was finally going to ask Neji out; she had waited for him to make the first move for almost four years and she was tired of waiting. After all, she and Neji weren't in the academy anymore they were teens now! Tenten knew if she waited any longer she'd stay abstinent until she was sixty. Tenten bounced on her toes from excitement as she watched Neji spar with Lee. It would be any minute now.

_~Tenten's thought's~_

He is so hot! Look at his muscles! He must have put on at least another five pounds of muscle since last week…I love buff guys. I wonder what it would feel like to suck on his soft…

_~Tenten's thought's end~_

"No Lee! Why'd you punch him in the lip?"

_~Tenten's thought's~_

Well so much for sucking on his soft lips.

_~Tenten's thought's end~_

Lee turned to Tenten as he dodged Neji's swings. "What? Neji's really rough too!" Lee protested and mistakenly gave Tenten his full attention giving Neji the opportunity to slap him in the face. Lee rubbed his red cheek and Neji dusted off his hands. He walked over to Tenten while Lee complained to Gai-sensei.

"So Tenten you said there was something you wanted to ask me when training was over?" Tenten felt light headed and sweaty. Her tounge stuck to the roof of her mouth as she tried to make the words she was dieing to say. Tenten took a shaky breath,

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a lunch date with me."

"Sure I'll ask Lee and Gai-sensei if they want to tag along." Neji turned in their direction and Tenten grabbed him by the wrist before he could walk away.

"Actually I was hoping it could be just the two of us."

"Um ok." Neji agreed. Tenten smiled.

Shino was bored. He had nothing to do and nowhere to go. No one had ever invited him anywhere before so everyday he was alone and he had no idea what to do for fun. Shino sat down by a river and took one of his bugs out of his pocket.

"I wonder what you're thinking about little bug." The bug made a sound as if responding to him.

"What you're thinking about flying away?" The bug took off into the air.

"Hey come back here!" Shino shouted to the bug.

Shino used a jutsu to see what the bug sees and hear what it hears to follow the bug. The bug had landed on a window of a restaurant. Shino caught up to the bug and was surprised to see Tenten and Neji sitting at a table having lunch. He ducked down so they couldn't see him and listened in on their conversation.

**At the Oishii Restaurant **

"This food is really delicious don't you think Neji."

"Mmhm." Neji replied as he used his chopsticks to eat some rice.

"I still can't believe Lee punched you in the lip! I can take of that for you."

"Tenten it's just a busted lip I've had one before I'll be fine."

"So you wouldn't want me to be your very own personal nurse?" Tenten asked with a flirty giggle.

"Tenten stop asking weird questions." Neji said as he continued eating.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked as she touched his hand that was resting on the table.

Neji blushed and quickly moved his hand.

"Tenten are your hormones raging? You need to keep your hormones in check." Tenten stared at Neji with a shocked look on her face.

Outside Shino chuckled behind his jacket.

_~Tenten's thought's~_

Gosh it wouldn't hurt for yours to rage a little.

_~Tenten's thought's end~_

Tenten stayed quiet for the rest of the meal. Shino hurried home. He had to write this in his blog.

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

**Ladies ladies ladies! Body con dresses are all the rage this season. The fit like a dream and accentuate…everywhere! A body con dress would be the perfect thing to wear if you're trying to catch the attention of that special someone ;) **

**Maybe if the young lady I saw today was wearing this type of dress she probably wouldn't have had such a hard time getting the point across to her crush that she likes him. Yes it was a sad sight to see as she flirted with him over lunch and he shot down all of her advances. Not purposely of course, he just didn't realize what she was trying to do. **

**What advice do I have for him? TAKE A HINT MAN! TAKE A HINT!**

As usual, the main site of the gossip traffic flow, Ino read the blog first. She picked up her cell phone and slowly dialed Tenten's number as she tried to get a grip; she was really shocked by what she read in the blog. Knowing that Tenten had a crush on Neji for a long time and he'd never noticed it, she was praying to God the blog wasn't about Tenten, because Tenten was a very sensitive person. Ino held the phone by her ear as it rung. Tenten answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Tenten please tell me this entry of the blog is not about you."

"Huh? Isn't the blog usual up during the night?"

"It came out early today and I think you need to read it."

"Ok I'm logging on now." Tenten read the blog and as she came to the last word her stomach turned.

"Tenten? Are you ok?" Tenten didn't respond.

"Are you still there? Hello?" Tenten hung up and threw her phone, as she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**MylargeFanny**

**-Honestly the dude could have been anyone of the Konoha boys because none of them know how to take a hint. **

**IwntRollovr**

**-I disagree with the comment above. **

**Pinki**

**-I feel bad for whoer the girl waz...**

**Soon2bHokage**

**-There's only 1 person who cnt take a hint 2 save his life.**

**Hyuga4life**

**-I wonder who that culd b**


	4. It's All Fun and Games Until

_**Ch.4: It's All Fun and Games until…**_

_*A/N: I brought in an OC in this chapter. I'm not really a big fan of OC's because I find it hard to relate to and get to know them and actually picture them as having been there all along just behind the scenes somewhere, but I wanted to attempt something new. So without further to do The Blog ch.4 with 60% more OC added into the mixture. A bad decision or a good one? Let me know in a review!* _

Tenten inhaled deeply and clenched her fists. She needed to punch something…_anything_! That's what she usually did when she was angry; punch a defenseless tree or a rock. Yea, that's right. She's that tough!

Tenten can punch a rock with all her strength more than twenty times and not feel a thing. It was a result of her years of hard training because even though she had several weapons she had made sure to learn how to defend herself without them.

But today was different. Tenten was madder than she had been in her **whole **life. She was **not** going to punch something; she was going to punch _someone_. Her anger was stemming from the embarrassment she had endured the night before. Her love life was put up in a blog on the internet!

To make matters worse, it was not in a good way. The blog vaguely told of how Neji couldn't pick up on her hints about how much she liked him.

Not only would all her friends read it and eventually find out it was about her; people she did not know would also read it and laugh about it for years to come. A husband would be sitting at dinner with his wife and he'd say to her

"Hey honey? Remember how we read that blog entry about the desperate girl who flirted with that clueless boy?"

And she'd laugh and reply…

"Oh yes I remember! I wonder if she's still _single_?"

It wouldn't be long before she became the laughing stock of the village and everyone would know her by name. Nope it wouldn't be long now but at least she could get revenge.

There was no question in her heart about who was behind her cyber embarrassment.

_~Tenten's thought's~_

Rinsu!

_~Tenten's thoughts end~_

She shuddered with anger. Rinsu was just like Kiba, always pulling pranks. However when Kiba pulled pranks he took into consideration people's feelings; Rinsu on the other hand, was emotionless. He'd go to whatever lengths and hurt numerous people if he figured he would get a good laugh out of it.

This time, he'd gone too far…and he hurt the wrong person.

Tenten spotted Rinsu laying down napping in an open field.

"Rinsu!" Tenten screamed his name as she stomped over to him. Tenten kicked him in the side until he woke up.

"Wake up!" Kick.

"You-" Kick.

"Bastard!" Kick.

Rinsu flew up.

"Tenten! What the hell?"

"Don't what the hell me! You f***ing play too much!" Tenten paced back and forth in front of Rinsu trying to keep her anger under control.

"What are you talking about?" Rinsu asked as he rubbed his eye and yawned. Tenten shook. She had to punch and punch **now**.

Tenten swung at Rinsu; he tried to dodge but after just waking up his reflexes were still a bit slow. Tenten's fist made contact with his nose and red liquid gushed out and over his lips to his chin.

"B**ch! What did you do that for?"

"What did you call me?" Tenten growled. She swung at him again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here?" Kiba jumped in front of his friend just in time and took a solid blow to the cheek for him. Kiba rubbed his cheek.

"Tenten why are you attacking Rinsu?"

Tenten backed up from the two of them and she unclenched her fists. She also took a couple of deep breaths.

"Don't act like you don't know! Your friends with him! You were probably in on it too!" Tenten swung at Kiba but Kiba grabbed her arms. Tenten started kicking fiercely.

"Rinsu go get Ino! Only Ino can calm Tenten down!"

"Ok!"

Tenten continued kicking and her knee made direct contact with Kiba's baby maker.

"Oooh!" Kiba groaned in pain.

_~Kiba's thought's~_

Rinsu hurry up!

_~Kiba's thought's end~_

Rinsu ran to the Yamanaka flower shop, his nose still releasing blood. Rinsu pushed through the door almost knocking over a customer leaving the store who just so happened to be pregnant. She rolled her eyes at him and waddled out the door.

_~Ino's thought's~_

I see Rinsu is as insensitive and careless as always.

_~Ino's thought's end~_

"Ino! You've got to help me!" Rinsu begged as he approached the counter. Ino handed him a cloth to wipe his nose.

"Me? Help…you? Ha!" Ino let out a sarcastic laugh and turned her back to him. He **had** to be kidding.

Ino picked up a spray bottle of a shelf and proceeded to squirt water on some of the flower arrangements.

"I'm serious! Your bestie is mad at me for some reason! She just attacked me out of the blue!"

Ino, who was on bended knees spraying the flowers on the lower rack, turned slightly to him.

"Who Tenten? She wouldn't harm a soul without just cause."

"Tell that to my nose!"

When Rinsu returned with Ino to the field were Kiba was still trying to hold Tenten down, Kiba was cringing in pain. Tenten had kicked him several times and he was seriously starting to doubt if he could still have children.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Ino asked her best friend as she took Kiba's place holding Tenten's arms. Ino felt her friend arms relax, and she embraced her in a hug.

"I know he did it Ino!" Tenten sobbed.

"Did what?"

"The blog! He's behind it! It has to be him _no one_ is more insensitive than Rinsu!"

"Tenten we don't know that for sure."

"I do!"

Shino who was on his way home happened to walk past the scene and figured he should put his input in.

"Tenten if you have all that energy to fight and argue how about you use it smartly? You can put all that energy towards figuring out who is** really** behind the blog."

Everyone turned to Shino.

"We do **not** need _your_ advice right now Shino!" Ino yelled at him irritated by his interference.

"Dude we've got it under control." Kiba told his teammate.

"Yea so why don't you go home and play with your bugs or yourself…or do both at the same time?" Rinsu said chuckling.

Shino turned and walked away. More often than not he regretted speaking to other people. In the end he always ended up getting hurt.

"He's such a creep!" Rinsu whispered as they watched Shino walk away.

"You see!" Tenten said as she pointed an accusing finger at Rinsu.

"I have a good mind to knock out a few of your teeth so people would laugh at you instead of vice versa!"

"Tenten…Tenten! Calm down! Deep breaths."

"You know…maybe Shino is right. We _should_ try to figure out who's behind the blog instead of fighting and hurting each other." Kiba said.

"Alright, I'll call everyone and tell them were going to join together to try and figure out who's behind the blog.

"Ok." They agreed and went they separate ways.

Shino was well aware that it wouldn't be long before someone tried to figure out who was behind the internet blog. He needed a way to cover his tracks…and what better way to do that than write an entry about him?

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

**Sometimes I walk to my fridge, open it stare inside for awhile, close it and walk away. **

**As I'm walking away I'm thinking to myself **

'**Dammit mom! When are you going to go grocery shopping?' **

**Yes, life is hard. For some it's even harder. You know those people who don't exactly**

'**fit in' because they don't wear, say, and do the same things as others. **

**I can barely imagine what it must be like for one person especially. I mean…who wants to **

**Hang around bugs? **

**Even if I did want to the minute I get bit our friendship is over! **

**If wanting to be '**_**popular' and**_** hang around '**_**popular' **_**people is wrong then God forgive me! **

**Cuz' I don't want to be right!**

**xxPuppetMastrxx**

**-Dude popularity isn't everything…**

**Shy1**

**-I like different**

**Pinki**

**-The bst way 2 b popular is 2 b original…give people something to copy!**

**BBQcHipS!**

**-Hmm…I wondr what society wuld be like without 'popular' people. U knw those ppl who make fun of every1 who isn't them or in their circle of friendxz? I'll tell u we'd all b bettr off! 4 real**

**MylargeFanny**

**-Look whether or not you all want to admit it, everyone wants to be popular. Whoever wrote this is just being honest because if you were in the same situation you wouldn't say it out loud; but you'd know in your heart that you don't want to be friends with someone like that. This person just has the balls to put it out there!**

**crOUchIngGrAsshOpEr**

**-If yOu ask mE thIs blOg is A cry fOr hElp! whOEvEr writEs thIs blOg mUst bE lOnEly! If Only thEy hAd A sEnsEI lIke mIght gUy!**

"Look! Did you read it? Did you? It's as insensitive as ever and… it is about Shino! Rinsu was the one who called him a creep earlier it **has** to be him!" Tenten yelled to her friend over the phone still trying to convince her of what she was sure of.

"Tenten we don't have any evidence to prove that it's him! We don't have any evidence to prove t hat it's anybody! For all we know this blogger might be someone from outside the village stalking all of us!"

"Whoa…that's kinda creepy Ino. I am trying to go to sleep you know…now I'm going to have nightmares about a creepy stalker!"

"Sorry but I'm just trying to get you to understand that it may be Rinsu but we need proof!"

"Ok ok I get it…proof evidence yadda yadda yadda! By the way did you tell everyone yet that were supposed to try and figure out who's behind this?"

"Yes I did, but some people think that the blog isn't hurting anyone, and some people like Shikamaru are still too busy with their own personal problems!"

"Is he_ still_ trying to figure out who's smarter than him? Geez! This blog is eventually going to make everyone paranoid! If no one else wants to do anything then I will."

"You won't have to do it alone, I'm with you."

_*A/N: If your wondering why it looks like my keyboard had a spaz attack when it came to 'crOUchIngGrAsshOpEr's' comment its because that person (yes I know you probably figured out who wrote the comment already) capitalizes all their vowels.* _


	5. It All Makes Sense to Sakura

_**Ch.5: It All Makes Sense to Sakura**_

"Really? Seriously? You have to think about what five plus five, minus twenty three, divided by 1,000 and multiplied by zero is?" Shikamaru threw his hands up in the air as he stared at his friend.

Chouji stuffed his mouth with a handful of barbeque flavored potato chips and nodded. His face was serious because he was deep in thought. Shikamaru shook his head and walked away.

"Wait! I think I figured it out!"

Shikamaru turned around quickly.

"Is the answer pi?"

Shikamaru groaned.

_~Shikamaru's thoughts~_

Why is it so hard to find someone who is secretly smart? Whoever it is must have been acting dumb all these years or everyone would have known a long time ago that the person is just as smart as me.

_~Shikamaru's thoughts end~_

Chouji ran up to the chunin walking away from him.

"The answer wasn't pi? That's impossible! It must be a trick question! Aren't you going to tell me the real answer?"

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at Chouji.

"The answer is…zero."

"What? How? Five plus five is ten then-"

"Trust me Cho. The answer is zero. Ok buddy?"

"I still don't get how the answer is zero."

"I'll explain it to you later but I have to go now."

"Oh I see what this was about. You're still trying to find the person who was written about in that blog entry right? Someone who's…secretly smart?" Chouji asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Yup that's exactly what I'm doing."

"You know it could be me- for all you know." Chouji pointed to himself and grinned smugly. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Sure of course it could be you."

"Hey! I know I'm not as smart as you but I'm smart enough to understand when you being sarcastic with me!"

"I'm not being sarcastic. Sarcasm is so immature."

"You're not?"

Shikamaru grinned slyly and shrugged as he shook his head.

"Yes you are!"

"Ok you got me." Shikamaru gestured a little push with his hands to show his friend he was just kidding.

"For sure." Chouji mumbled at as he glared at him and grabbed another handful of chips.

"So what have you found?"

"Dead end after dead end. My first thought was that it had to be someone who shows signs of intelligence. So I tried Neji, but he's just average, then I tried Gaara I mean to become Kazekage at that age you have to be smart right? He's smart but he said the blog entry wasn't about him. He hasn't been in Konoha recently so he couldn't have helped the architects." Shikamaru told Chouji as he walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Come on Naruto! Team 8 will be here any minute! What kind of kick is that? Do you want them all to laugh at us?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and raised his leg higher and swung with more power to deliver a better high kick.

"That's a little bit better but your kicks are still weak. I guess that's what happens when you live on a diet of ramen noodles." Sakura scratched her head.

"My kicks are strong it's just so early in the morning! And you and I both know the only reason Kurenai is bringing her team over here to spar is so that she and Kakashi-sensei can talk about everyone behind their backs."

Naruto dropped _plop_ to the ground. Sakura stood over him.

"There only going to asses everyone's progress!"

"Sure they will while they say things like…'Look at Sakura's scrawny chicken legs! Hahhaha how is it possible that she can do a better kick than Naruto?' 'I don't know but what I'll never understand is how Hinata can train properly in a winter jacket, it's 97 degrees out here!' Then Kurenai will throw her head back and laugh then say 'At least I didn't get stuck with the emo kid'. Then Kakashi will tell her 'We are working on a diagnosis for his medical condition'. 'You mean the condition of I am Uchiha Sasuke I will kill my brother and get revenge for my clan?' 'That's the one but you have got to admit the kid is very ambitious."

Naruto sighed and laid back in the grass.

"Oh please Naruto! You have an overactive imagination! And I do not have chicken legs!"

"I dare you."

"What?"

"I dare you to ask them what they're talking about while we are training."

"How much do I get if I win?"

"You can get a kiss from me." Naruto puckered his lips and made smooching noises at Sakura.

"Ewe. Pass on the kiss but I'm all for the dare. But if I win you have to get Sasuke to talk to me."

"Sakura that's impossible he doesn't talk to anyone except for when he's calling me an idiot or asking Kakashi something."

"Well then this should be interesting. Do you still dare me?"

Naruto looked up at the clouds and thought over Sakura's proposition. Then he looked back at Sakura standing above him and told her pretty round green eyes…

"I dare you."

**10-15 minutes later**

Kurenai spoke to both teams. "Good morning Team 7! I brought my team over to spar with you all. Kakashi and I want both teams to give it their best because we will be assessing your progress."

Naruto elbowed Sakura. Sakura shrugged him off.

Kakashi spoke next. "Ok I will be partnering you off into groups of two. When I call your names walk over to the person you will be sparing with. Alright let's see… Kiba and…Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't move a muscle; he didn't even flinch. He remained in his position with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down with his eyes closed. Kiba sighed and walked over to him.

_~Kiba's thought's~_

_Is he sleeping? Maybe I should poke him with a stick to find out if he is. _

_~Kiba's thought's end~_

Kiba stood beside Sasuke. He reached down and picked up a tiny twig by his leg. He moved it slowly and cautiously towards Sasuke.

"Don't you dare touch me with that." Sasuke said in a cold monotone voice.

"Just making sure awake, training time is not sleeping time." Kiba chuckled a small chuckle and let it trail off. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke just hissed his teeth.

"Next will be…Hinata and…" Kakashi looked from the girl with the coat on to the rest of the genin who had not yet been paired off in front of him. He grinned under his mask.

"Naruto." Hinata's cheeks tinted pink. Her face turned fully red when Naruto walked over to her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"We're going to do awesome! Believe it!" He said to her as he threw his fist in the air.

Hinata smiled at him.

_~Hinata's thoughts~_

Do not faint! Do not faint! If you faint Kakashi will pair Naruto with someone else!

_~Hinata's thought's end~_

"The last pairing will be Shino and Sakura." Kakashi announced.

_~Sakura's thoughts~_

Why'd I have to get stuck with the creepy bug dude? This is so unfair!

_~Sakura's thought's end~_

Sakura walked over to Shino. "Hmph!"

Shino looked her up and down. For a second he got butterflies in his stomach. He blushed beneath his trench coat and held his head down.

Naruto breathed heavily. Hinata was good. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. He wiped some sweat off his face with his black t-shirt.

"Are you t-tired? We can take a break if you'd like." Hinata sat down and Naruto nodded then followed suit.

Naruto took off his shirt and poured some of the water from his water bottle unto his head. He threw his head back and shook his hair.

Hinata turned deep red as she watched him.

"Hina-chan your really good!" Hinata blushed.

"I bet you'd be even better if you took off your jacket. I think it's slowing you down and it's making you hot too your face is all red." Hinata shrugged at the blonde sitting in front of her.

"N-no I'm ok."

"It will be fine trust me." Naruto said as he reached for the zipper on her jacket and pulled it down revealing the fish net top Hinata had on underneath through which you could clearly see her twin B-cups and her black bra.

Now Naruto was the one who blushed fiercely. He held his nose to keep it from bleeding. Hinata also blushed and quickly re-zipped her jacket. Trying to work out of the awkward moment Naruto brought up a different topic.

"So Hina-chan what do you think of the blog?"

"What?"

"The blog- you know the one that started off with the entry about me from that day when Teams 8,7, and 10 were training together."

Hinata thought over how to answer his question she didn't want to let him know that the only reason she read the blog was in hopes that the person would write about him again. She and Naruto didn't know each other very well but through the blog his experiences sort of became hers.

"U-uh y-you?" Hinata giggled nervously.

"Mmhm" Naruto nodded with a embarrassed smile.

"N-Naruto-kun! You u-u-used poison i-ivy for tissue?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head.

"Ha-ha. Who else could have done that? Who did you think it was?"

"I-I didn't know."

"People can say what they like about me but when you gotta go, you gotta go!"

Hinata laughed. Naruto was really easy to talk to and once they had gotten past all the awkwardness she was pretty comfortable talking to him.

"At least you haven't been a victim of the blog yet. If you were written about I'd have to hurt someone."

Hinata's cheeks had a dusting of pink.

"Nope n-not yet."

"You want to know what I think?" Naruto asked as he took a swig of water and wiped off his mouth in his arm. He held the bottle out to Hinata offering her some. She nodded and took the bottle.

"I think eventually everyone is going to find out who are the people that were written about in the blog."

Hinata swallowed hard.

_~Hinata's thoughts~_

What will Naruto think if he finds out I'm the one that's secretly smart? He'll probably think I'm a nerd…

_~Hinata's thoughts end~_

"O-oh yeah?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said as he stood up, aired out his shirt, and put it back on. He held out his hand to help Hinata get up.

Shino blocked Sakura's fist, turned and dodged her kick, he jumped back to avoid one of her swings, then swung back at her but stopped before his fist made contact with her face. He dropped his fist and Sakura pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Haruno Sakura you hit like a girl!"

"I am a girl!" Sakura said defensively.

Shino laughed. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Shino asked her.

"Nothing it's just that I've never heard you laugh before. You're always so serious…"

"What reason do I have to laugh when I'm the one everyone's laughing at?" Shino asked her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sakura bit her lip; she didn't know how to respond.

"Maybe they wouldn't laugh at you if didn't wear goofy shades." Sakura said as she poked him on the nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your one to talk with your scrawny chicken legs!" Shino said as he shifted his gaze to her legs.

Sakura gasped.

"At least my voice isn't really deep."

"Guys with deep voices are s-e-x-y." Shino said as he gyrated his hips. Sakura had to laugh.

"Well at least I…I…"

"You what?" Shino asked challenging her.

"Ah forget it you win."

"That's right." Shino said and he smiled.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Naruto dared me to ask Kurenai-sensi and Kakashi-sensi what they talk about while we train to see if they really laugh us behind our backs."

"Are you going to do it?" Shino asked as he looked at her and then they both looked at the two teachers sitting on a picnic table under a tree.

Sakura nodded.

"Ok I'll come with you."

Kakashi chuckled and Kurenai covered her mouth with her hand which made her laugh sound muffled.

"Are you sure you two want to know?"

Shino and Sakura nodded.

"Ok we talk about you guys while your training. It's our entertainment."

Sakura stiffened her upper lip.

"That's low Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged.

"My apologies chicken legs."

Kurenai laughed out loud and Kakashi smirked at Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura."

**7 pm **

Shino's fingers tapped across his keyboard as he typed his blog entry.

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

**Hey people! What's going on? My favorite band is Maroon 5! I'm not one of the band wagon fans that have only started liking them since the debut of 'One More Night'. Nope! I have liked Maroon 5 going all the way back to when Adam was playing love like it was just a game. 'This Love' definitely caught my attention and I don't know who Adam was singing about in that song, but now he's engaged! When you respond to this blog entry add your favorite band!**

**There you are. Training working hard to get stronger. There they are. Sitting, watching…..LAUGHING. **

**Just when you thought you knew your sensei. That's right folks. Your sensei's talk about you behind your back. **

**But if you ask me….the masked pervert and the lady dressed like a half wrapped mummy should not talk! Still, if it weren't for these two teachers I would have not gotten to spend any time with a pretty pink haired chicken legged girl. **

**She might hit like a girl, and her comebacks might need some work but I think she's kinda cool. ;) **

**IwntRollovr**

**-No way! Kurenai-sensei is way too nice for that. (AAR- The All American Rejects!)**

**Hyugga4life**

**-Geez Kiba wutchu do to make Kurenai hate you so much? [Linkin Park] **

**IwntRollovr**

**-Neji sthu b4 I bring Akamaru over there to piss on your kimono!**

**Hyugga4life**

**-It's not a kimono its traditional Hyuga clan wear! **

**IwntRollovr**

**-*cough* *cough* -_-**

**MylargeFanny**

**-Only in Konoha. (Avril Lavigne she's a 1 woman band.) **

**BlondeBaBe76**

**-Sakura iz not cute. Puke in a purze whoever wrote thiz muzt b blind! =P {Lucius!} **

Sakura sat at her computer, she read the blog and the comments when she came to Ino's comment her blood boiled. Sakura hit the 'Reply' button beside the little box underneath the blog entry. A little bar came up on the bottom of the internet page to show that it was loading. Sakura sat patiently but then nothing happened. She hit, 'Reply' again and then the computer froze.

"Aaaahh! Stupid computer!" Sakura clicked over and over again.

Finally the page loaded.

**Pinki**

**-Ino u r SUCH a hater! :-( ((The Band Perry))**

**IwntRollovr**

**-Meowwwrrr! Cat fight?**

**LazyBoii**

**-That's something I'd skip nap time to see. ;-) -Mumford & Sons**

_~Sakura's thought's~_

Wait...this person was with me today...chicken-legged...hits like a girl? Omg! The person who write this blog is Shino!

_~Sakura's thought's end~_


	6. Fear is Temporary, But Regret is Forever

_**Ch.6: Fear is Temporary, but Regret is Forever**_

***~Fear is temporary, Regret is forever. Remember that.~* **_(A/N: This is not my quote!) _

"No."

"I'm telling you Tenten, you are going to tear yourself apart if you don't do it."

"No. I refuse- I've already been publicly humiliated over the internet, I'm not going to go and put myself in a situation where I have to be privately humiliated by _**Neji**_."

"Wouldn't you rather want to know for sure if he likes you than to always wonder?"

*Silence*

"Tenten…?"

"Ino…I don't know I'm just know sure I'm…brave…enough to do something so bold like that to just go up to him and say 'Hey do you like me?'"

"Tenten you are one of the bravest girls I know. Fear is temporary; but regret is forever."

"I don't know Ino."

"Ok well you just think about it alright? Right now let's focus on finding more clues."

"Ok."

Sakura had no idea what to do. She currently held the most interesting piece of gossip among all of her peers. She (of all people) knew who wrote the blog! Shino was the last person Sakura figured would be behind the blog.

Shino never laughed- so who knew he was funny?

Shino always commented on someone's antics as immature or idiotic- who knew he had more to say?

Shino had probably only spoken to Sakura a total of one or two times- who knew he thought she was pretty?

Sakura was at a crossroads. She could tell all of her friends that Shino wrote the blog, this would make her very popular because she would have known what they all did not know. Still, things like this always had a way of back firing and never working out the way they're expected to- so Sakura made a decision.

She would keep Shino's secret. After all- there must be a reason why he made his blog anonymous.

Mysterious, comedic and opinionated, these were all traits Sakura never knew Shino had. The reason for this maybe because she never took the time to get to know him; but now, she was interested…and she had to know more.

"Maybe the screen name is a clue." Tenten told Ino as she clicked on the screen name which brought up a gray and white profile page. There was no picture, and no information on the web page. The only thing the profile contained were the five blog entries posted on the user.

"This page is completely blank!" Ino gasped

"I think maybe you were right Ino…what if it is someone we don't know spying on us?"

"Yea! And the screen name, 'SmllrthnanAnt123' means that the person is too tiny to be seen!"

"What? ...Ok now you're not making any sense."

"Think about it Tenten! Smaller than an ant? What's smaller than an ant?"

*Tenten shrugs*

"Exactly! Anything that is smaller than an ant is really small and hard to see, so maybe the screen name means that we can't see the person. They spy on us, and we don't see them!"

"This really starting to creep me out."

"Me too…the first entry was about Naruto- that one was pretty obvious."

Tenten laughs a nervous laugh.

"Totally." She agrees.

"So we should ask Naruto if he noticed anything strange that day or any random people hanging around while we were at the picnic."

"Naruto! Naruto!" Ino yelled to the teenage male ninja as he and Tenten ran towards him waving.

Naruto turned to them and waved back. When they finally caught up to him they were a bit out of breath.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Naruto asked casually.

"We've- got…a few- questions for you." Tenten tells him between breaths.

"Questions? It wasn't me! I swear I didn't mean to take the old man's chicken! I just wanted some noodles so badly!" Naruto pleaded frantically as he slowly and dramatically fell to his knees.

"Naruto get up. We just want to talk to you about the blog." Ino explains to Naruto as she shakes her head and Tenten helps him up.

"Oh…ok. Sure. In that case, forget everything that I just said." Naruto grinned and motioned his hand as if he was fanning away his words.

"Even if I could remember it, I wouldn't understand it." Ino shrugged.

"Naruto, do you remember the day of the picnic?"

"Yea…what about it?" Naruto questioned Tenten's question and glanced at her and Ino suspiciously.

"Do you also remember the blog entry that was written about you on the same day?"

"What? Me? As if…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop denying it Naruto. Only you would pee in bushes." Ino accusingly pointed out.

Naruto groaned and adjusted his forehead protector. He kicked at a small pebble. Then he returned his attention back to the two young ladies.

"What do you want to know?"

"We think the blog might be created by someone we all don't know that's following us around." Naruto's blue eyes widened with interest and fear.

"Do you really think so?"

Tenten and Ino nod in unison.

"That's why we want to know if you noticed anyone strange or say anyone random hanging around that day."

"No…I didn't see anyone."

Shino strolled casually through Konoha. It was a slow but beautiful day after being in the house for quite some time he decided to go out and enjoy the scenary of the village.

"Come on kids! Single file! Stay in line we don't want anyone to get lost!"

Shino's attention was drawn to a group of children being led on a field trip by…Temari?

"Hey! Misu stay in line! No! Don't rub your booger on your sleeve!"

Shino watched as Temari struggled with the kids and tugged Misu's sleeve away from her nose.

"Wait! Nobody move! Were missing someone!" He heard Temari yell, and then he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Hey Mr.! I like your dark sunglasses!"A little kid pointed up at Shino.

"Uh…Thanks." Shino said to the child as he adjusted his glasses.

Shino turned to see Temari and her line of little ones heading in his direction. Temari took the child by the hand.

"Oh thank goodness your safe. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find you!"

Watching Temari complain and worry over the child, Shino felt awkward and cleared his throat. Temari faced Shino.

"It's a good thing you were around! Thank you…uh..um…I'm sorry this is only like the second time we've spoke. Can you please remind me of your name?"

"Shino." Shino said with an understanding nod.

"Thank you Shino." Temari said as she shook his hand and walked off with her line of kids.

**Later that day…**

"Hey Tenten what's going on? Why'd you want me to meet you here?" Neji asked Tenten who was sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Tenten patted the seat next to her, and Neji sat down.

"I wanted to ask you something." Tenten said softly and her eyes lighted up a bit.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if….if..you like me. Because I like you." Tenten avoided Neji's unwavering gaze.

"Oh Tenten."

Tenten looked up at him, her eyes wide with hope.

"I'm sorry but…your more of a sister to me."

Tenten went pale. Her eyes went dim and became watery.

"Tenten..don't…!"

Neji called after Tenten but it was too late, she'd taken off. It was obvious that he'd broken her heart.

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

"**Never judge a book by its cover." How many times have you heard this quote? I personally have heard it several times and know firsthand of its truths. **

**Still, sometimes I judge someone without really knowing them, or seeing another side of them. **

**(Haven't we all?) **

**She's got a tough look about her… like if you look at her she'll beat you up; and she has a badass attitude to match! **

**But today I saw her softer side as she handled a group of young children very well. **

**She may be tough on the outside, but she's definitely a softy. So guys go ahead- try your luck and ask her out. Still I say PREPARE TO FAIL- why? It seems she's already given her heart away to her group of kids.**

**Awww. =) **

**IwntRollovr**

**Hey some ppl think I'm pretty lucky ;) **

**Pinki**

**This person sunds so familiar…? **

**BBQcHipS!**

**Tough on the outside? Soft on the inside…?...She sounds like an M&M! =D **

**NinjaGurl**

**Chouji wen r u never thinkin about ur stomach?**

**BBQcHipS!**

**Uh….when I'm eating duh! **


	7. Shadow Clones and Hunting Elephants

_**Ch.7: **_

Shino settled into a chair in the Hokage library. The weather outside was wonderful, but where was he going all by himself? Everyone seemed to have their own plans that did not include him, as usual. He sighed as he looked around, he was the only one in this section and he had become so used to seclusion that at the moment despite the fact that if he had a real friend he could be off on a fun adventure, he did not mind being alone.

_~Shino's thought's~_

Since I'm in the library, I might as well read something.

_~Shino's thought's end~_

Shino got up and pulled a large grey book off the shelf behind him. He settled into the chair and opened the book and flipped to the first page. Just as he read the first two lines, he heard familiar voices.

Tenten came into the section where Shino was reading followed by Ino. They sat down on the couch. Ino opened a Ninja weekly magazine and flipped through it. The library was quite except for the occasional cough or sneeze, or page turn. There was a small table in front of them, a large bookshelf to their right a few feet away and across from them a chair with someone reading a large book that covered his or her face. Behind the person reading the large book was another large bookshelf. There was a medium sized glass stained window behind them and the sun shining through cast the different colors of light across the floor and bookshelf.

Ino opened a perfume sample in the magazine and sniffed it. She rubbed against her wrist, then sniffed her wrist and smiled excitedly.

"I'm so getting this perfume! Wait- Tenten, why are we here? You never told me why you wanted to come here. It's such a beautiful day outside; we shouldn't be in a library! Libraries are for gloomy or cloudy days!"

"Were here because no one we know comes here on a regular basis."

_~Shino's thought's~_

Ouch, it's not like I come here 5 out of the 7 days of the week. But they wouldn't know….or care.

_~Shino's thought's end~_

"Oh ok, so then I suppose you have something to tell me that you don't want anyone to hear?"

"Yea- I do."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Ino whisper-shouted.

"He said that he likes me."

'Really! He does? Oh my goodness!" Ino squealed. Confusion jumped unto her face as she wondered why Tenten was not happy.

"Don't get too excited."

"Why not?"

"He likes me… as a sister." Tenten sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Tenten."

Tenten burst into tears.

"That's the same thing he said when I told him I liked him. Oh….Tenten!"

"Don't cry!" Ino hushed her friend as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Why was I so stupid to think he'd like a girl like me? I'm ugly, I'm plain- brown hair and brown eyes? Boring! Plus I'm not as good as he is at ninjutsu. Of course he doesn't like me!"

Tenten put her forehead on Ino's shoulder and shook her head.

"Stop it! Stop it Tenten just stop it!" Ino pushed Tenten away and taken was taken aback by her sudden harshness.

"Don't you dare talk about yourself that way! You are one of the prettiest girls I know! You're not boring, your smart and hardworking. So what if you not as good at ninjustu as him? You work hard and that's what matters. He was born with his talent and he'll always have his talent but you earned your skill through sheer effort. So don't you **dare **talk about yourself that way, and I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Ok?"

Tenten sniffled and a few more tears ran down her cheeks, through her tears she replied to Ino,

"Sheer effort? Tssh- you're starting to sound like Guy-sensei! But, I guess you're right. I can't compare my skills to his; he was born with innate talent. To get to a point where I can compare my skills with his, I just have to work harder." Tenten shrugged.

Ino smiled and hugged her friend once more and even tighter than before.

"That's my girl. When it comes to hard work, you're one of the hardest working; and Neji will understand what a big mistake he made, sooner or later."

"Thanks for talking to me Ino, you're an awesome friend, without you I probably would have been sad about him not liking me for even longer."

"Yea I know, you Pisces' are so emotional."

Shikamaru had made up his mind. This had to end! If there truly was someone smarter than him or even remotely just as smart he wanted to know. It had officially been four weeks since the blog post and he was dying to know who was smarter than him.

Having exhausted all of his resources, he was down to his last reliable source, his mind. Shikamaru sat down in his thinking position; he closed his eyes and relaxed. Feeling the wind against his face he inhaled the scent of the fresh August breeze. He exhales.

Sakura looked around her as she entered the grocery store. She looked around weary of fellow teammates. She observed the long aisles, and freshly mopped floors. Her mom always sent her to this grocery store because it had lots of fresh fruits and vegetables that are 100% organic. Her mother gave her a list this morning but she also had training, so she was only to come now in the afternoon.

Keeping Shino's secret was really starting to get to her. She was holding the key to ending her peers embarrassment and ending Shino's popularity. How could she even dare to take away from Shino something that had although subliminally, had given him the importance he'd always long for from his peers? However, she felt the need now more than ever to tell her teammates that Shino was the one behind the blog.

All these secrets were tearing them a part .Shikamaru was trapped in a wild goose chase trying to find out who was smarter than him, Tenten was emotionally unstable from having her crush broadcasted and she, Sakura, was paranoid that someone knew that she was keeping Shino's secret.

After a couple of awkward minutes had passed Shino had just enough of just about all he could take of listening to Ino and Tenten's mindless girl talk.

_~Shino's thought's~_

Oh my goodness! I cannot sit here and listen to which type of bra is better, which hairspray smells better or how tall is too tell for heels any longer! I can feel my manhood slipping away! But I can't leave without them noticing me and realizing I was here and hear every word they said! Or can I? I mean, after all, I am a ninja.

_~Shino's thought's end~_

Shino quickly weaved a few hand signs and a shadow clone appeared and walked over to the girls from the same direction they had come into this section of the library.

"Tenten? Ino!" The clone exclaimed.

The girls looked up.

"Oh! Hi Shino!" Tenten replied.

"What brings you here? I didn't know you read!" Ino asked.

The shadow clone made a face at Ino.

"I'm sorry Shino, Ino didn't mean it that way."

"What? What did I say?"

In the midst of Ino's confusion and the shocked look on Tenten's face to the saddened shadow clone, Shino got up and snuck out of the section while the girls were distracted by the shadow clone. He watched the rest of the scene unfold from behind a large bookcase.

"We know you read but we were not aware of t he fact that you come here on regular basis." Tenten said to spare Shino's feelings.

"Well I do came here on a regular basis." The shadow clone said, and walked away from the girls towards the real Shino.

Ino shrugged and Tenten shook her head as the clone walked away.

Shino deactivated the clone and left the library.

_~Shino's thought's~_

Phew! That was a close one!

_~Shino's thought's end~_

_~Shikamaru's thought's~ _

OK, so the person is an intellectual who has never shown there genius around us, their peers. It can't be Naruto, because he has already been written about in the blog, after him the blog entry was about the covert intellectual, then Tenten then some unpopular person, then Sakura, and finally Temari.

I know the most recent entry was about Temari because she comes to Konoha to to help with the kids, so it can't be Temari, Sakura or Naruto. I know it's not Gaara or Chouji, or Neji. Which leaves Kiba,Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino or HInata.

It can't be Ino the fumes from all the chemicals the Yamanaka's use on those plants can't be food for her. Wait a second….Hinata is…she developed a style of fighting for herself that's got to show some kind of increased intelligence!

_~Shikamaru's thought's end~ _

Shino opened the door to his home slowly. He walked in and looked around. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Shino!" He hear his mother call his name.

_~Shino's thought's~_

I knew it was too quiet! Now I'm going to have to run errands. Great.

_~Shino's thought's end~_

"Shino!" His mom called him again.

"Yes mom?"

"Go to the supermarket for me please." She told him as she walked up to him and handed him a list.

"Sure thing mom." He said as he put the list in his pocket and walked back out the door.

Shikamaru walked calmly and determined up a large hill, when he go to the top he rounded a corner through a thick forest with towering trees, and several animals all around. When he arrived at the clearing he leaned against a tall tree.

It was a serene place to be, especially when training and it made sense knowing Hinata's personality. Just down on the opposite side of the hill Shikamaru came up on, there was a large waterfall. He'd heard that that's where Hinata had perfected her chakra needle technique.

He watched her quietly as she slapped a post set up to be her opponent with the palms of her fist over and over again. Then she turned and did a roundhouse kick. Her kick was so powerful it smashed the side of the log.

"I'd hate to be that log right now." Shikamaru said.

Hinata turned quickly to see the smirking Shikamaru.

Shino entered the supermarket, he felt around in his pocket to make sure he still had the list, he hated when he came all the way to supermarket just to realize he'd lost the list.

It was still there, so he proceeded on further into the store. As he walked through aisle fourteen looking at the products, he noticed Sakura. She just stared at him, frozen, and didn't say a word.

He awkwardly waved at her. She bit her lip and waved back. He was going to turn back around when he noticed that she was still staring. So, he walked over to her. She spoke up first, nervously she said

"Hey Shino!" With and awkward chuckle and added

"What are you doing here?"

Shino sweat dropped.

_~Shino's thought's~_

What am I doing here? What could I possibly be doing in a supermarket? Wow, I guess I'm even weirder than I thought I was. I mean, first I don't read now Sakura wants to know what I'm doing in a supermarket. I must be from a whole other planet. Fascinating, truly fascinating.

_~Shino's thought's end~_

"Uhh…" Shino held up the grocery list his mother gave him.

"Oh! Right, groceries!" Sakura said as she tapped her forehead.

"Silly me! I can be such a dumb blonde sometimes! Well, I've got groceries to purchase, so see you later ok?"

"OK." Shino said. His heart did a tiny back flip as he watched her walk away. There was just something about her…

Hinata let out a small eek, and said a a little out of breath and shyly,

"S-sshikamaru? O-ohh you scared m-me."

"Did I? Did I really Hinata? Or have you known that I was here before I said something?"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." Hinata said with a soft smile and a shrug.

Shikamaru walked closer to her, and she stepped back slowly. He walked closer, and closer still until Hinata was up against the post.

"Don't play dumb with me Hyūga!" Hinata gasped. " I know that you a lot smarter than you pretend to be!" Hinata sighed. "So, you finally figured it out huh?" She asked softly as she slid down the pole until she was sitting. Shikamaru looked down at her, and she patted the ground next to her. He sat. "Yea, and it took me a while to. Why didn't you ever tell me that you're smart? Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Hinata chuckled regretfully and looked up at the blue sky. "If it wasn't for that blog entry no one would know." "No one knows now, only me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But why don't you want anyone to know?" Hinata looked at Shikamaru with sad eyes. "Because, I'm the heir to the Hyūga throne, but my cousin whose not from the main branch is way better than I'll ever be. That's already one strike against me, then I'm not as out spoken and outgoing as my f-father wants me to be, so that's two strikes. Now i-if he w-were to find out that I have an above average IQ? That would be three strikes because he'd say how is it that I-I'm so smart, yet I can't beat N-neji?" HInata shook her head and sniffled. "In ad-dition to that, you and the others, you guys al-ready think I'm w-weird be-c-cause I stu-tt-er every now and then, being a geek would only make things w-worse." "Hinata, that's not true!" "S-shikamaru!" Hinata said with a sternness that caught him off guard. "You know just as well as I do how judgmental people can be, worse if they know that you're smarter than them! People already have their judgments about me, I don't want to give them more to j-judge!" Shikamaru looked at her, then leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep your secret, but on one condition." Sakura walked up to the line for the cash register. She thought back to her conversation with Shino and shook her head. She'd wanted to tell him so badly that she knew his secret, not telling him was killing her, she wanted someone to know, but something got a hold off her as she spoke to him, and she got all tongue tied. She sighed as the line moved and she stepped up. The next time she spoke to him, she was going to tell him. No matter what. "What c-condition?" Hinata asked with wide eyes. "You have to play a game of Shogi with me once a week. You don't play- I tell your secret." Hinata gasped. "You wouldn't dare." "As troublesome as it is, I probably would." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "F-fine!" HInata squeaked. "Smart girl." Shikamaru smirked. 7 pm Shino sat down, took a deep breath and signed into his blogging account. He clicked on new entry, and began typing. SmllrthnanAnt123 I hate when I go to the supermarket and someone asks what are you doing here? It's like obviously; I can't possibly be at the grocery store shopping for groceries, so I MUST be hunting elephants! =P Anyways, in an unrelated but more interesting note, I've discovered that Shadow clones make really good distractions, and not just on the battle field! Is there something you'd rather not do? Someone you'd rather not talk to? ARE YOU TRAPPED, IN A STICKY SITUATION, AND YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT? Well, let me tell you. Shadow clones certainly come in handy. Let's all take a moment to thank Iruka-sensei, for teaching something that not only can be used on the battle field, where your life is in peril, but in day to day life, where you're social status is CONSTANTLY in a war to remain decent so you have a good reputation. SHADOW CLONES TO THE RESCUE! MylargeFanny PREACH! I use one all the time to get out of Gaara's long meetings! =P LazyBoii Why not let the shadow clones do all the work? BBQcHipS! Can I use a shadow clone to eat more food? Soon2bHokage 100 shadow clones= 100 avoided chores/problems/and100timesavoidingSakurayellingatme. OH yeah. =D crOUchIngGrAsshOpEr bUt If wE UsE shAdOw clOnEs All thE tImE OUr YOUthfUlness wIll gO 2 wAstE U cnt UsE A shAdOw clOnE tO rUn Off to the fountain of youth! IwntRollovr ^ Dude no. -_- 


	8. Aubrame, Shino

_**Ch.8: Aubrame, Shino**_

"Well old man Shu, that's the last of them." Shino said as he dusted of his gloves and surveyed his work.

Although he had gotten stuck with a D-rank mission for the day, Shino did not mind because it was something to keep him occupied. Plus, he loved helping old people so getting rid of the spotted cucumber beetles that were terrorizing old man Shu's garden was not a bother.

Old man Shu bent down next to one of his plants and petted it gently.

"You're going to be okay now lovely, you just wait and see!" He whispered to the plant and then stood back up.

"And it's all thanks to you Shino!"

Shino took off his gloves and shrugged.

"Any time old man Shu."

"I know working with bugs might not get you all the ladies but trust me the right girl won't be afraid."

"I feel like I've heard that before."

"Probably from your gran she and I used to be good friends." Old man Shu winked at Shino.

Shino sweatdroppe. "Uh…"

Old man Shu chuckled. "You got here just in time sonny boy. I need these crops to grow so I can sell them at the market in town. That's how I make my living. My wife is long gone now, it's just me. It's so hard being alone sometimes."

Shu looked at his house which had a beautiful view of the Konoha mountains behind it. He sighed.

"Enjoy your youth, and the company of your friends because one day your really going to miss it."

"I miss it already." Shino mumbled.

"What's that? You've got to speak up son you know I can't hear that well."

"I said I miss it already." Shino repeated.

"I don't have a lot of friends…or any at all really." Shino hung his head in shame.

Old man Shu moved closer to him and put his arm on his shoulder. At only 5'1 Shu's arm barely reached Shino's shoulder.

"Then I suppose you better make some."

"I don't know how."

"And you never will, if you never just do the obvious thing."

"What's that? What's the obvious thing?"

"Say how you feel and ask someone if they would like to be your friend."

**7 pm**

Shino sat at his desk and opened his laptop.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

Usual time, usual place, and the usual suspects.

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

**SmllrthnanAnt123**

**The time has come folks. Eminem has saved rap, Jennifer Lawernce's down to earth vibe is just plain tacky now and America still has yet to deport Justin Beiber. But these are not the points we are here to ponder over tonight. It is true that we have enjoyed several weeks of laughter, mystery, and even heartbreak together. But on tonight I must bid you all a dew with one final blog entry. This is my confession. The confession of a teenage blog king.**

**I am Aburame, Shino. I started this blog not to hurt anyone, or to expose any secrets but because I was lonely. All this time I've been pitying myself for not having friends and using this blog to pretend that I did, and that people were interested in what I have to say…**

**But now, I have to stop hiding behind my laptop and just ask. Would any of you like to be my friend?**

**P.S. I'll understand if you don't.**

Shino spun in his chair as he waited for the replies to pour in. Usually they happened right away. This time, five minutes passed. Shino got dizzy and stopped spinning. Ten minutes passed and Shino got up to get a cup of water. When he came back he was surprised to see the comments under his blog entry.

**Soon2bHokage**

**-We're all already your friends Shino. Sure we ignore you sometimes, and don't invite you places but we're still your friends. **

Shikamaru read Naruto's comment and shook his head. "Troublesome…" He mumbled as he sighed and posted his own comment.

**LazyBoii**

**-^ Naruto you truly have a way with words. I think what Naruto is trying to say is, we're sorry you feel lonely and we can all be better friends to you.**

**BlondeBaBe76**

**-We are here for you! **

Shino waited for another hour, but the comments had stopped. He closed his laptop and layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. Life had come full circle, and now he had nothing again. No blog, no one to talk to, and no friends.

_~Shino's thoughts~_

Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino say there my friends. But do they mean it? And what about Sakura? I thought for sure she knew I was writing the blog. She didn't even bother to comment.

_~Shino's thoughts end~_

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was gathered outside of Shino's house huddled together.

"I'd just like to say I've known it was Shino for awhile now." Sakura boasted.

"I wasn't actually trying to figure out who was writing the blog so this is a minor victory in the intelligence department for you Sakura." Shikamaru glanced at Hinata and winked. Hinata giggled.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Naruto asked as he caught the exchange between the two.

"Sssh!" Ino hissed at him.

"Ino and I were trying to figure out who wrote the blog, but we were way off." Tenten spoke up.

"Mmhm!" Ino added, "we were as clueless as…" She glanced at Neji and everyone followed suit.

Neji closed his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"What I never figured out is, who's secretly smart? And why was Shino hunting elephants in the supermarket?" Chouji questioned.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"He hasn't had his breakfast yet don't mind him." Shikamaru announced to the group. Then turned to Chouji, "You may never figure out who's secretly smart."

"Did you?" He asked and Shikamaru nodded.

"I haven't had my ramen yet." Naruto whined.

"Shino hunting elephants in the supermarket was kind of my fault." Sakura admitted.

"Of course it was." Ino said in an 'I knew-it' tone.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I was going to confront him about the blog, but I didn't have the guts." Sakura sighed.

"Well, there's no time like the present." Shikamaru said as he turned away from the group and everyone watched as he rung Shino's doorbell.

Shino answered the door in striped pajama's, rubbing his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on, or his usual jacket.

"He actually looks normal." Naruto whispered.

"What's going on?" Shino asked confused. "Are you guys mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad at you?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Don't just stand there get dressed! We're all going out for breakfast!" Shikamaru said.

Shino stared in disbelief at his comrades.

"Shino! You're wasting precious time! The daylight of youth and friendship lasts only till sunset!" Lee said.

"I think we should really leave the analogies to Might Guy." Tenten patted Lee on the back.

"Ok! I'll give me a few minutes!" Shino said and went to change.


End file.
